In universities, schools, boardrooms and other educational environments, there is a need to provide access to touch-screen technology, including in particular, interactive whiteboards and/or large screen displays.
It is known to provide display screens and projectors on stands, for example, as shown in GB 2456023A. However, it has been found in use that such devices are not ideally adapted to being moved, for example, between lecture theatres, do not provide displays which can be viewed easily from different positions relative to the display and are not particularly robust. Such devices are also often specific to a particular type of display technology, and are not adaptable to allow use of the many different interactive display technologies now available.
It is an object of the invention to provide a display device which reduces or substantially obviates the above mentioned problems.